Didn't Know But It Was Love
by Ao Alice
Summary: Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berpikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di kehidupan nyata; berminat mengikuti kisah mereka? :D Kristao/ Kaisoo/ Chanbaek/ Hunhan/ Sulay/ Chenmin
1. Chapter 1

**Didn't** Know **But** It **Was** Love

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T**

.

Screenplays!**Chanbaek**/ ChenMin/ **Sulay**/ kaisoo/ **HunHan** with **our** favourite **OTP** KRISTAO| **:D**

.

**Fluffy** Romance

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Alternative** universe **with** typo(s)

.

**No** like **don't** read!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berpikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di kehidupan nyata; berminat mengikuti kisah kedua belas remaja beragam usia dan profesi ini? :D

|warning! cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul! :3|

.

.

.

.

Chapter **1** :: **Didn't** know **but** it **was** love; **Monday**

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari bersih – bersih cafe tempatku bekerja sambilan; untung saja aku telah menjalankan ujian nasional tingkat SMA, jadi ketika aku tahu jika jadwal besih – bersih cafe adalah hari senin, maka aku tak perlu takut dengan bentrok jadwal sekolah.

Kami—karyawan cafe bernuansa ramah lingkungan dengan beberapa tanaman yang menghias cafe mendapat tugas masing – masing. Ada yang membersihkan meja dan kursi; ada yang menyapu dan mengepel lantai; ada yang mengurus semua tanaman yang tersebar di cafe ini; atau juga ada yang sibuk di dapur—entah sibuk apa aku tidak tahu.

Dan aku mendapatkan tugas membersihkan jendela cafe yang lumayan besar dan tinggi. Dengan kain yang melindungi rambutku dari debu, dengan apron tua yang memeluk tubuh depanku dan ember, juga lap kain jendela. Tak lupa dengan pembersih kaca yang menggantung di pinggangku.

Sesekali, aku menggumam, menyanyikan lagu yang sesuai dengan pagi erah di hari pertama awal minggu bulan Mei. Sesekali pula dalam konser tunggal miniku, aku terbatuk karena tanpa sengaja mengirup debu. Setelah selesai membersihkan jendela menggunakan kemoceng, aku kembali ke tempat pintu masuk cafe; dimana semua peralatanku berada.

Namun ketika aku akan mengambil lap yang ada di mulut ember itu, mataku menangkap sesosok pria mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari jarakku. Dengan tas yang diselempangkan ke bahu kanan dan kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan dia belakang. Ia memakai kemeja pendek berawrna biru dongker yang panjangnya pas sepinggul, dan celana kain pendek selutut berwarna coklat muda. Rambutnya yang pendek lurus berwarna coklat caramel itu diterpa angin pagi; helai – helainya menari – nari cantik. Pria manis berwajah chubby itu menatapku dengan senyumannya yang khas. Aku tahu dia siapa, maka dari itu aku berdiri dan melangkah mendekat untuk menyambutnya.

"selamat pagi, bos." ia tersenyum manis, lalu memberikan sekotak sandwich yang terdapat di kotak makan berwarna hijau tua dalam genggamannya.

"untukku?" aku menatapnya tak percaya.

Dia mengangguk, saat itu tersenyum sedikit lenar seperti itu, matanya yang sipit semakin tambah sipit—terlihat manis. Membuat jantungku berdebar kencang dan gugup. Aku menatap wajahnya, lalu ke kotak bekal yang di dalamnya terdapat makanan yang menggiurkan itu. Padahal aku sudah sarapan sebelum berangkat ke sini, namun ketika melihat sandwich buatan boss-ku yang terkenal di kalangan karyawan lain, membuat perutku memberontak.

Berkali – kali aku menatap gilir sandwich dan wajah boss-ku yang tersipu tipis. Ya, aku tahu jika wajahnya tersipu; tapi aku biarkan saja. berpura – pura untuk tidak tahu. Kupikir itu lebih menarik.

Akhirnya dia jengah juga dengan tingkah lakuku yang seperti orang idiot; apalagi dengan kondisinya yang sedang menyodorkan sesuatu namun tidak direspon olehku yang lawan pandangnya. Secara reflex, ia merautkan wajah sedih, membuatku gemas dan berusaha untuk menahan untuk mencubit pipi tembamnya.

"kenapa? apa kau tak menyukai sandwich buatanku? padahal karyawan lain suka, lho!" dia merajuk dengan kaki kanannya yang terhentak secara tidak sadar.

"ah, tidak. Mana mungkin lidahku tidak akrab dengan masterpiece – mu, boss! Aku bisa dipecat kalau begitu!" Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengambil kotak bekalnya.

"aku tidak sejahat itu untuk memecatmu hanya karena kau tidak menyukai makanan buatanku. Kalau kau tidak menyukainya, biar aku berikan ke karyawan lain."

"tidak; jangan! buatku saja, boss! ini buatku, 'kan? ok, gomawo, boss.. kau tahu saja jika aku sedang kelaparan." aku buru – buru untuk menghentikan niatnya. Aku rugi banyak jika menolak pemberiannya. Ya sudah, sekali dayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui! Terima sandwich – nya, dan buat senang boss – mu!

Dia terkejut. Matanya berkedip berkali – kali. "eih? kau belum sarapan, eoh?"

Aku menggeleng sambil menatap isi yang ada di dalam kotak bekal yang kugenggam. "sudah. Tapi begitu aku melihat sandwich ini, aku jadi lapar lagi, deh~~"

"hahaha.., kau ini. Ya sudah, makanlah sebelum kau melakukan tugas bersih – bersihmu. Kau juga bisa membagikannya kepada karyawan lain." Aku mengangguk, namun hatiku berkata protektif bahwa karyawan lain tak boleh memakan sandwich khusus untukku.

"baiklah. Apa kau ingin beristirahat di kantormu, boss?" Dia menggeleng.

"aku ingin ikut kalian bersih – bersih. Sesekali, aku ingin mengistirahatkan otakku dari anggaran keluar – masuk dana cafe dan dokumen lainnya."

"ok.., baiklah. Selamat datang, boss. Dan aku akan kembali bekerja..., setelah sarapan dengan ini dulu~"

"hahahaha.., tentu saja. Habiskan, ya! umm.., anoo~~"

Aku yang hendak menggeser tempatku berdiri untuk memberi jalan pada pemilik cafe ini terhenti. Menatap wajahnya yang menatapku lurus dengan ragu – ragu; sementara aku hanya bisa merautkan wajah bingung.

"ada apa, boss—"

—**CHUP!**

—"se, selamat makan dan semangat untuk bersih – bersihnya, **Chen** – ah.. A, aku permisi!"

Aku terpaku. Terbengong – bengong seperti orang idiot lagi. Mataku melotot kaget dengan apa yang terjadi dan lidahku kelu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan satu huruf pun. Mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari para pejalan kaki yang menyadari kondisiku. Otakku masih memproses tentang apa yang boss imut itu lakukan padaku; dan setelah dua menit berselang, aku terkekeh kecil.

Kuusap pipi kanan dimana boss muda namun berbakat itu mendaratkan ciuman manisnya. Bahkan aku masih bisa merasakan lembab bibirnya dan rasa hangat yang terjadi karena efek kejadian tiba – tiba tadi; padahal dua menit telah berlalu.

Menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja dia mencuri pipiku yang masih virgin—sebelum dia merampas ke-virginannya!

"awas saja kau, akan kulakukan sesuatu untuk membayar ulahmu yang membuatku jantungan seperti ini, **Xiumin** hyung! Akan kuajak kau **berkencan** sore nanti sebagai hukumanmu, hyung!"

Aku menatap boss cafe—Xiumin hyung, yang saat itu sedang mencuri pandang kearahku; dan aku menangkap basah dirinya. Membuatnya panic dan berlari kecil ke dapur untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang sedang salah tingkah. Membuat beberapa karyawan yang menyadarinya bertanya – tanya dengan berbisik. Dan dibalas dengan kedikan bahu atau gelengan kepala mereka. Aku terkekeh lagi, bahkan kali ini membuatku mengeluarkan air mata saking lucunya dia.

Sambil menatap sandwich buatannya, aku memantapkan diri dalam hati untuk **menyatakan** **cinta** padanya ketika kami kencan nanti. Mengungkapkan perasaanku yang telah tumbuh sejak aku bertemu dengannya, **satu** **tahun** yang lalu.

Dan kini, bibit yang aku tuai telah berubah menjadi mawar merah di hati. Dengan kelopaknya yang terbuka indah.

.

.

.

.

[Monday :: ChenMin side – The end]

.

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Hanya saran, silahkan download lagu Didn't know but it was love dan dengarkan musiknya bersamaan membaca ff ini! :3

.

.

A/N[1]:

Ini Fluffy Romance pertama Al! horeee! :D

Semoga kalian suka, ok...? Al mau rehat dulu buat ff rated M – nya! dan mau mencoba, apakah Al bisa membuat ff murni rated T..?

Dan, bagaimana? Apa Al berhasil..?

Adegan mana yang terasa nyata bagi kalian?

Kalau Al waktu Xiumin salting karena ketangkap basah Chen yang tahu jika ia mencuri pandang kearah Chen! hihihihi~~ unyuuuu~~~ sampai kabur ke wilayah dapur, gitu!

Jaa..,

Want to review? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Didn't** Know **But** It **Was** Love

.

Alice**Ao**96

.

**T**

.

Screenplays!**Chanbaek**/ ChenMin/ **Sulay**/ kaisoo/ **HunHan** with **our** favourite **OTP** KRISTAO| **:D**

.

**Fluffy** Romance

.

Yaoi/ **BL**/ Be eL/ **Alternative** universe **with** typo(s)

.

**No** like **don't** read!

.

**Summary**! :

Ini adalah kumpulan kisah cinta yang mungkin; biasa terjadi bagi kalian. Atau paling tidak, kalian berpikir seandainya itu bisa terjadi pada kalian bersama – sama dengan orang yang kalian sayangi. Kisah percintaan remaja yang terjadi apa adanya di kehidupan nyata; berminat mengikuti kisah kedua belas remaja beragam usia dan profesi ini? :D

|warning! cerita nggak sesuai dengan judul! :3|

.

.

.

.

Chapter **2** :: Didn't **know** but **it** was **love**; A **school** legend

.

.

"hei, hei! kau tahu tidak dengan salah satu legenda manis di sekolah ini?"

Saat aku akan beranjak pulang setelah mengantar tugas kepada guru, aku mendengar sebuah topik pembicaraan di salah satu ruang kelas di dekatku. Begitu aku tahu dimana tempatnya, aku segera beranjak untuk mengintip dan mendengarkan diam - diam. Di sana, di salah satu pojokkan kelas dekat jendela, ada segerombolan siswi yang sedang membicarakan topik itu. Jujur. itu cukup membuatku tertarik.

Maka dari itu aku mendengarnya; mencoba mengulur waktu aku bertemu seseorang yang sedang menunggu di tempat biasa untuk pulang bersamaku. Aku mengintip dari jendela kecil yang terdapat di pintu kelas.

"apa? legenda apa?" siswi berambut ikal panjang berwana coklat itu tampak antusias.

"begini, yang kudengar dari beberapa alumni kenalan hyung-ku, ada salah satu legenda manis di sekolah ini, yang bilang bahwa jika kita menyatakan perasaan di bawah pohon sakura di halaman depan sekolah, maka pernyataan cinta kita akan diterima dan kita bisa bersama selamanya! bagimana? manis sekali, 'kan?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Memikirkan kalimat yang diungkapkan dari bibir seorang siswi yang rambut pendek lurusnya dikuncir satu di belakang. Aku melihat saat ia menceritakan legenda sekolah tempatku belajar, kedua keping matanya berkilat – kilat, dan pipinya bersemu tipis.

seorang siswi tomboy berkacak pinggang di belakang gadis berkuncir satu itu. Raut wajahnya mencerminkan bahwa ia meragukan dengan amat sangat. "benarkah? apa kau punya bukti?"

Gadis berkuncir itu mengangguk semangat. "kalian tahu, guru matematika yang baru saja pindah tugas ke sekolah lain?"

"aah~, ya! aku tahu! yang killer itu, 'kan? kenapa? ada apa?" siswi berambut hitam dengan rambut sebahu dan dihiasi bandana warna – warni itu menyahut.

"kata seniornya hyung-ku yang kebetulan adalah anak kesayangan guru itu, guru matematika kita menyatakan cintanya pada sang istri di pohon sakura itu! bahkan guru matematika dan sang istri adalah alumni sekolah ini!"

Semua siswi di sana terkejut. Bahkan aku juga; dan hampir saja aku memekik nyaring tak percaya jika aku tak segera membekap mulutku dengan kedua tangan.

"hwwaaa...?! jinjja..?! aku tidak tahu jika guru killer itu bisa seromantis itu dimasa mudanya! aku bahkan baru tahu jika beliau adalah alumni sekolah ini! mengejutkan!"

"ya, aku bahkan kaget mendengarnya! oh, aku jadi ingin mencoba menyatakan cintaku pada kakak kelas incaranku! hihihihi~ bagaimana menurutmu?"

"berjuanglah! semangat! hwaiting!"

Dan aku kembali pada tujuanku, setelah menyadari bahwa topik pembicaraan mereka kini menjadi beberapa alat make up yang sedang diskon di salah satu kawasan perbelanjaan kota. Meskipun dalam hati aku berkata tidak terlalu peduli dengan legenda itu, tapi otakku tak mau diajak bekerja sama. Di otakku, kata – kata it uterus terngiang – ngiang. Hingga bahkan aku tak sadar jika aku sudah di pintu keluar.

Angin menyadarkanku dari lamunan tentang legenda sekolah itu. Dan arah pandangku bergerak ke kanan, dimana seorang pemuda tinggi semampai sedang duduk bersender di batang pohon. Sepertinya ia sedang memainkan game dari ponsel pintarnya.

Dengan terburu – buru aku berlari menuju dia berada. Menuju dia yang telah menungguku dengan sabar hingga sekarang ini; Membuatku merasa beruntung bisa menemukan orang yang pengertian lahir batin seperti dirinya.

Hampir saja aku jatuh terjerembab di tanah berumput karena tersandung batu, jika tak ada tangan yang menarik tubuhku dan membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya. Membuat jantungku berdebar – debar tak karuan.., dan jantungnya juga; begitu kudengar ketika telingaku menempel di dada bidangnya.

"ya ampun! kau baik – baik saja? kau ceroboh sekali, hm..?" Dia mengecek kondisiku dengan panic dan berlebihan. Membuatku tertawa kecil dari balik punggung tangan yang menutupi mulutku.

"aku baik – baik saja, kecuali kau berhenti membalikkan tubuhku untuk mencari luka. oh, cengkraman di bahumu keras sekali.., aku kesakitan.." rajukku. Dan dia meminta maaf sambil mendekap tubuhku erat – erat.

"kenapa lama sekali, cantik?" Dia mulai menggodaku. Dan aku membalasnya dengan cubitan manis di pinggang, tapi dia justru tertawa dan mengusap pundakku yang sebelumnya menjadi korban cengkraman tangan kuatnya. "apa masih sakit?"

Aku menggeleng. Aku membawa kedua telapak tanganku untuk menyentuh batang pohon tempat kita berteduh. Aku meletakkan pipi kiriku di bahu kanan Dia. Mengusap lembut dan pelan pada batang pohon yang cukup lebar karena ia berumur tua. Namun hebatnya, ia masih berdiri gagah menyapa dunia.

"kenapa lama sekali? kau bilang hanya sepuluh menit, 'kan?"

"memang sudah berapa menit kau menungguku..?"

"hm.., hampir tiga puluh menit, mungkin?"

Lihat, dia benar – benar penyabar dan selalu menepati janjinya untuk menungguku. Membuatku terharu dan senang. Sungguh, membuatku menjadi orang paling beruntung sedunia ketika aku menemukannya. Aku merubah posisi dudukku; menjadi bersila dengan kedua tanganku yang mencekram lengan pendek seragamnya. Membuatnya bingung ketika aku menatapnya dengan tatapan serius namun santai.

"aku mendengar salah satu legenda sekolah ini."

"oh?"

"katanya, jika kita menyatakan cinta di bawah pohon sakura ini, kita akan diterima dan hubungannya menjadi langgeng!"

"aku juga mendengar legenda itu dari temanku seminggu yang lalu. Lalu, ada apa?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Menatapnya dengan mata sipitku yang kubuat sedikit lebih lebar; aku tahu jika tatapanku sekarang membuatnya gemas padaku. Tapi aku sudah sering mendapatkan pelampiasannya, jadi ketika dia mencubit gemas kedua pipiku, aku hanya tertawa. Karena ia mencubitnya dengan lembut dan tak meninggalkan bekas yang berarti.

"Aku hanya berpikir tentang kebenaran legenda itu; karena salah satu korbannya adalah guru matematika kita yang killer namun sudah pindah tugas ke sekolah lain..., tapi..."

Aku menunduk dalam – dalam. Kedua tanganku yang meremas lengan bajunya bergerak menuju pinggang remaja yang merupakan classmate sekaligus chairmate-ku.

Perlahan, aku memeluknya dengan erat. Mendengar degup jantungnya yang membuatku nyaman dan selalu ingin mendengarnya setiap saat. Kurasakan usapan sayang di surai coklat tuaku dan juga punggungku. Membuatku mengantuk; belum lagi dengan sejuknya pohon sakura tempat kami berteduh dan angin kering siang menjelang sore.

"tapi aku tidak peduli lagi.., sebab **tanpa** menyatakan cinta di **bawah** **pohon** ini pun aku **tetap** **menerima** cintamu.., sungguh..,"

Dia mencium lembut telingaku yang tersembunyi dibalik rambutku, mengetahui jika perlahan suaraku semakin mengecil, mungkin dia sadar jika aku hampir saja tertidur di pelukan hangatnya. Setelah aku merespon dengan gumaman merengek, dia berbisik dengan nada lembut dan mengindikasikan rasa sayang padaku.

"bangun, princess~ jangan tidur dulu. Bukankah kau ingin mampir ke kedai ice cream baru hari ini, hm? kau ingat 'kan, semalam kau merengek padaku untuk menraktirmu di sana..?"

Aku bangun dari posisiku. Menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar dan antusias. Membuatnya terkekeh gemas karena ekspresiku.

"aku mau triple scoop!"

"your wish is my command, princess~ jadi, ayo kita pergi sebelum sore."

"**Chanyeollie...**—" Panggilku sambil menarik kerah seragamnya.

—**CHUP!**

"saranghae~~"

"Nado..," Dia—remaja tampan yang kupanggil Chanyeol membalas senyumku. Chanyeol pun membalas ciuman pipiku dengan menciumku di pucuk hidung.

"nado saranghae.., jeongmal saranghae, my princess **Baekkie**~~"

Itu benar.

**Tak** **perlu** mencari legenda tentang cinta, atau tempat – tempat yang dimaksudkan legenda, atau juga cara – cara yang dianjurkan dalam legenda—

Jika **kau** **mencintai** seseorang yang mencintaimu; dan ia menembakmu **disuatu** **tempat** kalian berada manapun—

Selama **kalian** **saling** **mencintai**;

Aku pikir kalian bisa **melanggengkan** kisah cinta kalian **tanpa** cerita – cerita legenda yang belum tentu benar adanya.

.

.

.

.

[A School legend :: Chanbaek side; The end]

.

[To be Continued]

.

.

.

A/N[0] :

Hanya saran, silahkan download lagu Didn't know but it was love dan dengarkan musiknya bersamaan membaca ff ini! :3

.

.

A/N[1]:

Ini Fluffy Romance pertama Al! horeee! :D

Semoga kalian suka, ok...? Al mau rehat dulu buat ff rated M – nya! dan mau mencoba, apakah Al bisa membuat ff murni rated T..?

Dan, bagaimana? Apa Al berhasil..?

Adegan mana yang terasa nyata bagi kalian?

Kalau Al waktu Baekhyun mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan para siswi! hahaha! Naughty Baekkie! XD

Jaa..,

Want to review? :3


End file.
